<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〖贾农〗礼物 by Civilization</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801813">〖贾农〗礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization'>Civilization</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ninepercent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我的宝贝啊，慢点长大吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>贾农 - Relationship, 超级富贵 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〖贾农〗礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“陈立农，你还不回来么？”</p><p>“我……justin你再等我一下下啦，我就回去了就回去了哦。”</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊皱起眉，真的有点生气了，陈立农最近早出晚归的，不仅人寻不到影，回来之后甚至连抱一抱都总是推脱，有一次洗完澡出来还看到他在衣柜前不知道在弄些什么，听到自己出来还吓了一跳，黄明昊以为他最近工作上遇到什么问题了，一问他又说没什么，神色遮遮掩掩的。</p><p>好气哦。</p><p>黄明昊捏着结束了通话屏幕已经暗下去的手机，黑色的屏幕上倒映出自己的脸，黄明昊瞥了一眼桌面上卖相还不错的几个菜，嘟起嘴表情更加委屈。他轻轻摁下锁屏键，手机倏然亮了起来，屏幕上是两个男孩依偎在一起的画面，互相搭着肩膀，露着整齐的牙齿，笑的灿烂。</p><p> </p><p>“陈立农，说好陪我过生日的诶……”</p><p> </p><p>手机屏幕上显示的时间已经远远超过了陈立农的收工时间，窗外亮起的灯火让黄明昊此刻觉得更加寂寞，陈立农早上贴着他的额头落了一个轻飘飘的吻就匆匆起床收拾妆发走了，说是一个早就定好不能推掉的通告。</p><p>黄明昊倒是没有说什么，他在床上小小地赖了一会，就起床洗漱，然后给妈妈打了一个电话。挂掉电话之后黄明昊光着脚站在客厅里，歪着头想了一会，套上外套口罩和墨镜就跑了出去。</p><p> </p><p>买菜这件事黄明昊倒不是第一次做，选青菜的时候朱正廷直接发了视频过来，接起来就是一张脸贴在手机上，狮吼一样的喊了一句生日快乐justin！然后像一把机关枪一样开始巴拉巴拉地不停向寿星扫射。</p><p> </p><p>“行啦，我不吵你了，晚上你要和农农过生日吧？”</p><p>“嗯，他今天有通告，” 黄明昊语气中带了一丝委屈， “不过说是会早点回来啦，我出来买菜。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你小心把厨房炸掉！” 视频里朱正廷笑的前仰后合，又补了几句有的没的才挂掉。</p><p> </p><p>照着手机上找来的食谱做好菜的时候天色已经暗下来了，黄明昊拍了几张照片调了调指数选出一张发给朱正廷，对方回了他一个大大的赞，显然也是在忙的样子。</p><p> </p><p>翻开陈立农的页面，空空如也的，连一个提前通知的今天晚点回家都没有发来。</p><p> </p><p>而另一边的陈立农在范丞丞的唾沫横飞里结结实实地打了几个喷嚏，揉着鼻子涨红着一张脸问，真的嘛？真的要仄样吗？</p><p> </p><p>“害呀！信我的！” 范丞丞眉飞色舞的又趴在陈立农耳边嘀咕了几句，本来就绯红的一张脸，现在简直熟透了。</p><p> </p><p>“来，农农！干了这瓶就上路！！兄弟挺你！”</p><p> </p><p>陈立农咬着唇看着眼前的酒，又看了看范丞丞坚定的神情，决定信福西西一回。</p><p> </p><p>陈立农回来的时候黄明昊已经洗完澡了，他闻到陈立农身上浓重的酒气脸黑的像上次炸过厨房之后的锅底。</p><p> </p><p>桌上的饭菜没有动过，饭还在电饭锅里热着，陈立农看着桌子上被盘子扣着保护得好好的菜，突然觉得好像不应该听范丞丞的。</p><p> </p><p>“咳，justin，” 陈立农咬着嘴唇，心里没来由的紧张起来，“你……吃了嘛……”</p><p> </p><p>“还没。你喝酒了？”</p><p>“嗯……”<br/>“就一点点。” 陈立农看着黄明昊突然沉下来的脸又忐忑的补了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“看来你吃过了，”黄明昊又嘟起了嘴，没等陈立农说话，就转过身朝卧室走，只扔下了一句硬邦邦的 “我先睡了。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……” </p><p> </p><p>——丞丞，justin真的好生气哦</p><p>——不要怕！拿出你的秘密武器！淦下去！</p><p> </p><p>陈立农掏出刚才喝了一半的酒，又对准瓶嘴英勇咕咚咕咚了几口，然后啪的一扔，一脸就义的表情推开了门。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊还没有反应过来，就被一个溢满了酒香味的吻封住了唇。陈立农的唇瓣软软的，带着酒精的湿润。他在黑暗中隔着被子伏在了黄明昊的身上，捧着脸献上一个温柔绵长的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>舌尖缓缓滑过黄明昊的牙齿，然后循着对方的舌头交缠在一起，安静的房间里是两个男人愈发灼热的呼吸，和彼此交换唾液的啧啧声音。</p><p> </p><p>“呼……昊昊，” 陈立农拄着床角，调整着急促的呼吸，有些无措的出声，“你在生气哦。”</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊没有说话，他摁亮了床头的台灯，暖黄的灯光打在陈立农微微泛红的脸上，湿润的眼睛闪烁着晶亮的光。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊看着哥哥无辜的下垂眼心里又软乎乎的热了起来，他掐住陈立农的颊边，捏着晃了两下，叹了口气，</p><p> </p><p>“农农，通告是很忙没错，可你是不是忘了我的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>少年的声音和眼神都足够宠溺，陈立农想起以前一起上综艺的时候黄明昊也总是喜欢抱着他叫农农，好像根本不记得自己比他大的样子。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊看着陈立农越发濡湿的眼睛，趴在他身上的舔了舔嘴唇，眼神又开始飘忽起来，然后脸上开始泛起可疑的红晕。</p><p>“我……我有准备啦……”</p><p>“嗯？”黄明昊是真的以为陈立农太忙，忙的已经忘记了自己的生日，眼下听他这么说，神情又特别可疑，不禁支起了上身，饶有兴致的等着陈立农的后话。</p><p> </p><p>“你……你先闭上眼睛……”</p><p>黄明昊觉得陈立农此时就像一只受惊的小兔子，他挑了挑眉，合上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“你不准偷看哦。”</p><p>陈立农说完好像还是不太放心，又不知道从哪里摸出了一条带子，蒙在了他眼睛上，绕到脑后系了起来。</p><p>“农农？”黄明昊叫陈立农的时候还带着一点温州的口音，尾音调皮的翘着。</p><p>布料凉凉的，陈立农没有应他。黄明昊此刻却觉得陈立农笨拙的可爱。他听见衣柜拉门的声音，然后是布料摩擦出的窸窸窣窣。</p><p> </p><p>他听见陈立农紧张的抽气声，不知道陈立农到底在做什么，黄明昊干脆直接坐起来耐心的等着。</p><p> </p><p>旁边的床垫突然下陷，黄明昊想要抬手摘掉眼睛上的带子却被陈立农急忙摁住。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……” 陈立农的唇再次贴了上来，灼热的吻隔着缎带印在自己眼睛上，然后逐渐下移，颧骨，鼻尖，嘴唇，喉结，锁骨……</p><p>陈立农滚烫的呼吸打在少年的皮肤上，睫毛忽闪忽闪的，扫的地方都痒痒的，一直痒进了黄明昊心里。</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊……农农……”</p><p>“别动。”陈立农摁住黄明昊伸过来想要搂自己的手，然后抬手扯下了缎带，绕上了少年细瘦的手腕，在黄明昊惊讶的目光里，拉紧，缓缓系了个结。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊此刻的心情难以描述，只有上下滚动的喉结显示了他此时的渴望。</p><p> </p><p>陈立农……穿了一件红色旗袍……</p><p> </p><p>他呆呆的看着眼前涨红着脸半跪在自己身前的人，艳红色的旗袍是他曾经见面会舞台上穿的那件，因为跪坐的姿势侧边的开叉一直露到了腿根，陈立农比自己高，没有他穿的宽容，旗袍就那么贴着他的线条，勾勒出姣好的腰线和臀线。</p><p>陈立农定定的看着他，下垂的眼位因为羞耻染上了淡淡的红，他咬着下唇看着不发一言的黄明昊，轻轻的问，</p><p>“喜……喜欢么……”</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊喉结攒动，咽了一下口水，还是没有说出来话。</p><p> </p><p>这……礼物……这……</p><p> </p><p>陈立农却因为没有说话的人在短短的时间里就开始忐忑起来，他跪在黄明昊身上，手指绞着旗袍裙边，又贴上了黄明昊的脸，他不安地咬了咬少年的下唇，又伏在耳边轻声的问，“昊昊，你喜欢么？”</p><p> </p><p>“农……农农……”</p><p>几乎是不用回答的。他的下腹直挺挺的顶着陈立农的腿根。陈立农脸还是红红的，手指动作却旖旎荼靡地，缓缓扯开了黄明昊的睡裤，然后俯下了身。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……别……” 被口腔包裹住的时候，黄明昊喉咙里咕噜出一串难以抑制的轻哼，他的手还被绑着，陈立农就伏在他的腿间，用唇舌取悦着自己。</p><p>苏醒的性器占据了温热的口腔，湿软的舌尖在柱身上来回舔舐，口水顺着挺立的阴茎流淌下来，坚硬的欲望愈发蓬勃，吞吐间已经变得晶亮湿润。</p><p>黄明昊急促的呼吸彰显着这个夜晚有多疯狂，他可以顺着陈立农流畅的背脊看到旗袍下隐约露出的挺翘臀瓣。</p><p>“啊……农农……”</p><p>黄明昊不禁开始挺腰迎合陈立农越发快速的吞吐，被绑住的双手插过乌黑的头发，轻摁着陈立农的头，身下的动作却越发粗鲁。</p><p>“咳咳……”<br/>“啊……农农……我……”黄明昊刚释放的声音低沉沙哑，陈立农的嘴唇被操弄的红肿，嘴角还沾着白色的混浊液体。</p><p>“没关系～”他探着身子亲了亲黄明昊的唇角，然后跪起身子，慢慢撩开了旗袍的裙摆。</p><p> </p><p>“嘶……”黄明昊感觉刚释放过的半软性器又开始充血。</p><p>旗袍下是一件粉色的细带丁字裤，细细的带子在胯骨上松松的系着，腰侧还缀着两片小小的蝴蝶结，前方因为动情的缘故，也已经支起了帐篷，顶端渗出的液体打湿了一点布料，半透着描绘出顶部浑圆的轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>“农农，”黄明昊的声音更加嘶哑，“放开我。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行哦justin。”</p><p>陈立农拭去唇边的白浊液体，撸动了两把黄明昊又重新挺立起来的性器，半躺下来，撑着上身对着被绑住双手的人拨开夹在臀缝的细带，露出已经清理过的，嫣红泥泞的小口。</p><p> </p><p>“昊昊，我还没吃饭，我好饿。” 陈立农嘟着嘴，把手指上沾着的精液胡乱涂在穴口，隐秘的地方因为少年此刻灼热的视线而剧烈的收缩着，他就着精液插进了一节指尖，喉咙里溢出难耐的闷哼。</p><p> </p><p>“昊昊，今天我就是你的礼物，” 陈立农眸光灼灼的盯着小寿星，手指整根没入，他张着腿，红色的旗袍被压在了身下，半敞的内裤挂在腿间，已经盖不住勃起的性器，下体依旧对着黄明昊，手指插在自己已经湿软的小穴里搅弄。</p><p>陈立农还是在黄明昊愈加赤裸的目光里败下阵来，他害羞的别开脸，手上却又伸出一根手指，两指撑开肉穴，露出了内壁柔软艳红的肠肉。</p><p> </p><p>陈立农的声音湿软诱人，他咬着唇，红着一张脸说，</p><p> </p><p>“这个礼物，喜欢么。”</p><p> </p><p>靠——</p><p>陈立农酒意已经散了几分，就那么敞着腿对着他弄自己，眼睛里蓄着水汽，满是情欲。黄明昊觉得自己简直胀的要炸开了。</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥，放开我好不好。”</p><p>黄明昊知道陈立农最受不了自己撒娇，他软着嗓子，眨巴着眼睛叫了声哥哥。陈立农果然身体又蒙上了一层红晕，他坐起来，手指又抚上黄明昊已经涨成深紫的阴茎，然后抬起臀，对准自己的穴口，慢慢的坐了下去。</p><p> </p><p>虽然已经做好了准备，全吞进去的时候陈立农的脸还是白了一层，他搂着黄明昊的腰，把脸埋进少年的肩窝，牙齿咬上了黄明昊的锁骨。</p><p>“农农！很痛么？”</p><p>陈立农没有太用力，他亲了亲锁骨处淡白色的牙印，对黄明昊摇了摇头，然后解开了那条束缚着他双手的缎带。</p><p> </p><p>重获自由的瞬间，黄明昊几乎是迫不及待的把人反压在了身下，他捧着陈立农的脸吻上因为痛而有些湿润的眼角，身后夹着的性器因为突然的动作插的更深，陈立农被弄得嘤咛出声，黄明昊扒开碍事的布料，把哥哥勃发的阴茎握在手里，随着身后的动作一起动了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯啊……啊啊啊啊啊……justin…慢慢…嗯…慢点啊…”</p><p> </p><p>陈立农的喘息越来越粗重，被胀开的痛感很快被性爱的快感替代，少年人不得章法的操弄迅猛而直接，反而让人涌上更加快活的爽感。</p><p> </p><p>肠肉吮吸着硬挺的性器，阴茎破开层叠的软肉，两个少年人在这个夜里，紧紧交合在一起。</p><p>满足的喟叹和快意的呻吟交融在一起，奏出了一个个淫靡的音节。</p><p>陈立农呻吟得嗓音都喑哑起来，少年人的体力实在让他难以匹敌，他蜷在黄明昊怀里承接着不知蔫足的顶弄，腰眼都被干的酥软麻木，黄明昊还是掐着他的腰趴在他耳边，咬着耳垂使坏一般地一句句叫着哥哥，哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>“不行了justin，不要了……”</p><p> </p><p>陈立农迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候已经是深夜，万籁俱寂，红色的旗袍已经皱成一团，和丁字裤一起孤零零的躺在了地板上，空气中挥散着性爱之后独有的麝香腥气，黄明昊软下来的分身还在自己身体里，少年人手臂环着他的腰，就那么搂着他，睡得安稳而满足。</p><p>陈立农握起黄明昊搭在自己腰间的手，郑重的吻了吻少年的无名指。</p><p>黄明昊在身后发出不满的嘤咛，嘴里嘟囔着哥哥，挣开了他的手把人搂的更紧。</p><p> </p><p>陈立农伸手拉灭了昏黄的台灯，屋子里瞬间暗了下来。</p><p>嘶哑而温柔的声音从黑暗中传来，陈立农往黄明昊怀里挪了挪，然后低声的说，</p><p> </p><p>“小孩，18岁快乐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>